Mundos diferentes
by cereza94
Summary: Esta historia esta compuesta por songfics, mi historia del asesino de OSAKA (Asesino en Osaka, mata a 33 chicos y realiza su secuestro numero 34 a primogénitos... Sai y yo ibamos a estar bien, siempre salíamos solo nosotros dos y el asesino secuestraba grupos de 3) y la serie ABC compuesta de drables SASUSAKU ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tenía mucho sin escribir, se que les debo mas capitulos de las anteriores historias, prometo que actualizare mas tardar el viernes 4 de Marzo de 2016.

Los quiero a todos de una manera especial por leerme, esncerio espero les guste, este capitulo fue improvisado, queria escribir sobre Sasuke, ya que porque siempre debe ser Sakura la que lo admire, osea no, es hora de que él tambien tenga obseción por ella jajaja

Siganme en mi cuenta de twitter: Als_sexy9 y en intagram ALS_SUGA3

saludos nos leemos pronto :*

Capitulo I. comenzó con un beso… ((SASUSAKU))

Ella siempre me gusto, siempre la observe, siempre estuve al pendiente de ella, pero ella nunca me miro, jamás pude tener su amistad, yo no era más que uno más del salón al que le decía que hacer. Esos ojos me obsesionaban, esos jades hermosos y su cabello rosa, por kami yo solo quería un beso.

En la noche de graduación, la seguí al baño, la acorrale contra una pared y la bese a la fuerza, y sus pequeñas manos forcejeaban contra mí; solo un mordisco en su oreja y tembló y toda su resistencia se acabó, la deje jadeando y camine fuera de su vista.

-Uchiha, me la pagaras-

En lugar de amenaza parecía más una súplica, y después de todo haberme tomado una botella entera de Sake, tenía su recompensa, tal vez ahora podría conquistarla… No iba a dejar que ella se me escapara, no, la quería entera para mí, y solo para mí, después de ese beso, no pensaba en otra cosa que en hacerla mía.

YA se que escribi super poquito, les prometo esciir más en la proxima, un beso y esper sus comentarios :3


	2. Celos (Karin)

Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el capitulo anterior y de agregarlo a Favoritos y alertas. En este capítulo les dejo la continuación al anterior, pero desde la perspectiva de alguien más que también quiere a Sakura. Es un tipo Yuri y no se que piensen de ello, espero les guste y sino me lo dicen.

No se lviden de seguirme en mi twitter: Als_sexy9 y en instagram: 3 jejeje

* * *

Capítulo 2. Celos (Karin)

¿Quién era ese idiota? ¿Quién se atrevía a besar a mi Sakura? Como ese bastardo del Uchiha, se atreve a tocarla, lo vi ponerle las manos encima mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y la besaba. Lo único que me detuvo a ir y cortarle las manos a ese tipo fue, que ella se estaba resistiendo. No sé cómo la tonta de Ino le parecía atractivo ese tipo, pero siempre tuve la intuición de que a mi Sakura también le gustaba, pero no decía nada porque sabía que podía perder la amistad de Ino.

Vi como Sakura le correspondía el beso después de unos segundos, y me enfurecí, comencé a taconear cada vez más alto al caminar hacia ellos, quería que ese maldito desgraciado le quitara ya las manos de encima, y mi deseo pronto se hizo realidad, él se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Uchiha, me la pagaras-

Por el tono de voz de Sakura, realmente me enfurecí…

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- la tome un tanto brusco del brazo y la acerque a mí. Ella me sonrío.

-Mejor que nunca Karin-

-Golfa- le solté un tanto en broma un tanto enserio; después de todo creo que a Sakura de verdad le gustaba ese maldito bastardo. Al final de todo creo que Sakura no era lesbiana como yo, y el beso del verano pasado, si había sido solo producto del Sake.

-Mira ¿Quién lo dice?- dijo apuntando a mi escote –La que trae el escote hasta el ombligo- y comenzó a carcajearse. –Por cierto- hizo una pausa –No le digas nada a la cerda o se enojara- dijo rascándose la cabeza y tomando mi mano, para llevarme de regreso a la fiesta.

-¿Qué te importa mi escote?-

-Nada, tranquila, solo es que todos se la han pasado viéndote las tetas, jajaja Ino esta enjada, porque le robas la mirada de todos los chicos, asi que técnicamente tu eres la Golfa- me dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

AL final yo me moría por Sakura, pero ella ni me notaba.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios...

Pd. El proximo capítulo no tendra nada que ver con esta historia.


	3. Songfic: Let s no fall in love

Hola: Jajaja regres con un nuevo drable, que mas bien es songfic, es una de mis canciones favoritas y es de Big Bang no escucho mucho la banda, pero esta canción me enamoro... La canción se llama Let´s no fall in love. Escúchenla aquí: watch?v=USwpjnVJu4Q ya esta subtitulada jajaja

Ya eh actualizado Relaciones Escandalosas, pueden creerlo ya vamos en el capitulo 4 de esta hermosa adaptación. jejeje Actualice por fin Maestro sensual y sigo en el proceso de actualizar mis demás historias :P espero las puedan leer.

* * *

Karin, porque ella me gustaba tanto, pero a la vez tenía tanto miedo de intentarlo con ella.

 _No vamos a enamorarnos, todavía no nos conocemos bien mutuamente_  
 _En realidad, estoy un poco asustado, lo siento_  
 _No vamos a hacer promesas, nunca sabes lo que pasará mañana_  
 _Pero cuando digo que me gustas lo digo en serio_

A veces creo, que pronto me dejara, que se ira lejos y no la volvere a ver, todo por mis miedos, cada vez que estoy con ella es como si volara, puedo tomarla de la mano, abrazarla, incluso besarla... El hecho de poder tener sexo con ella es genial, pero me enferma el pensar que tal vez tenga a otro como me tiene a mi...

 _No me preguntes nada_  
 _No puedo darte una respuesta_  
 _Somos tan felices como estamos en este momento_

 _No trates de enamorarme_  
 _Vamos a seguir así_  
 _Lo estás haciendo más doloroso, ¿Por qué?_

 ** _POV. KARIN_**

Llevo días notando raro a Siguetsu, no voy a mentir, cada vez me es más difícil alejarme de él, cada vez me cuesta más el no arrancarle los ojos a la tal Karui esa, que revoletea muy cerca de él.

Uno de estos días yo creo que no lo dejare salir de mi casa nunca más, sirve que me lo como entero o lo quemo, por todas y cada una de sus tontas y muy infantiles bromas. Ese pez desgraciado le encanta ir por la vida llenándome de marcas, marcas por las cuales despues los chicos no se me acercan, piensan que estoy en una relación seria, ¿pero seria? Pero moriré de Vieja y este tipo no me pedirá nada...

 _Las Despedidas después de nuestras frecuentes salidas_  
 _Repetición de corazones heridos_  
 _No puedo encontrar un propósito en estos tontos sentimientos_  
 _Un error con la máscara de amor_  
 _Ahora todos los sentimientos son iguales_  
 _Pero en este momento, quiero que te quedes_

 _No vamos a enamorarnos, todavía no nos conocemos bien mutuamente_  
 _En realidad, estoy un poco asustado, lo siento_  
 _No vamos a hacer promesas, nunca sabes lo que pasará mañana_  
 _Pero cuando digo que me gustas lo digo en serio_

 **POV. Siguetsu**

Por El maldito demonio, cuando Karin me sonríe siento que algo se mueve dentro de mi y no es precisamente mi anatomía varonil, hay algo más que esa pelo de zanahoria no me deja en paz. Siento que lo hace adrede, esa estúpida manía de arreglarse cuando sabe que la iré a buscar, su sonrisa, puta madre todo...

 _No me sonrías_  
 _Si me apego a ti, estaré triste_  
 _Temo a que esa hermosa sonrisa se torne en lágrimas_

 _No trates de atraparnos_  
 _En la palabra, amor_  
 _Porque es una codicia que no puede ser cumplida_

 _Al principio, era algo de emoción, medias preocupaciones_  
 _Pero al final, se convirtió en una obligación, prueba y error_  
 _Día a día, me pongo nervioso, tu inocencia es demasiada presión en mi_  
 _Pero esta noche, quiero que te quedes_

 _No espere mucho de mi_  
 _No quiero perderte también_  
 _Antes de que las cosas sean más intensas, antes de que te hieras_  
 _No confíes en mi_

 **Visión GENERAL**

Un número considerable de alumnos se arremolinaban ante el par de chicos que se golpeaban sin misericordia. Siguetsu y Juugo del ultimo año de preparatoria, se encarnaban en una pelea de puños, empujones y patadas.

Suigetsu ya tenia todo el ojo izquierdo morado y totalmente cerrado, Juugo, se quejaba de una costilla y tenía el labio inferior roto.

-Siguetsu, ya detente- Karin gritaba mientras se interponía entre ambos chicos -Nos vamos maldito pez idiota-

Lo jalo de un brazo, mientras con todas sus fuerzas reprimidas evitaba pegarle al cara de pez. Ella sabía, claro que lo sabía no había sido necesario que la desgraciada esa de Karui le gritara que era por su culpa, "Eit maldita zorra, haber si dejas de salir con dos al mismo tiempo" Maldita sea y todo porque Siguetsu los vio platicar al salir de clases, por kami todo era por un trabajo en equipo, solamente eso!

-Siempre eres así- No, no era pregunta, era afirmación de parte de la pelirroja.

-No es por ti- dijo en son de burla el chico que ella llevaba casi a rastras -No te creas el centro de mi universo Karin- bufo molesto.

-Bastardo egoísta- Dijo ella mientras se alejaba corriendo, antes de que la viera llorar.

 _No vamos a enamorarnos, todavía no nos conocemos bien mutuamente_  
 _En realidad, estoy un poco asustado, lo siento_  
 _No vamos a hacer promesas, nunca sabes cuando llegará el mañana_  
 _Pero de verdad cuando digo que me gustas lo digo en serio_

* * *

 **PRIM:** gracias por comentar :)

Espero y este songfic les gustara :)


	4. Asesino en Osaka

Estaba aburrida y esto salio, jejeje espero les guste :P

Aclaraciones: == se trata de una noticia que se menciona en noticieros y programas de chismes o cosas así :P

* * *

=Un asesino esta suelto en Osaka, aún no se sabe como, pero logra secuestrar a grupos de 3 estudiantes de preparatoria y mata sólo a uno de ellos.=

=Se cree que el asesino esta fuera de control, las autoridades manifiestan que los estudiantes y las escuelas apliquen medidas de seguridad mas rigurosas=

Eso me puso los pelos de punta, después de oírlo en al menos 3 noticieros en menos de una hora. Pero trate de calmarme al fin al cabo Sai y yo, siempre salíamos sólo nosotros dos. Estábamos seguros y lejos del alcance de quien quiera que sea ese asesino... eso trataba de decirme para calmar mis nervios.

De camino a la escuela me obsecione con la idea del asesinó. Según los noticieros, de los 62 sobrevivientes la mayoría había quedado tan traumatizado que no podían recordar y el resto no logran explicar como o donde los habían secuestrado y mantenido por los 3 días que desaparecian . Siempre he detestado los patrones del comportamiento humano, pero si esa información me mantenía lejos de las manos del asesinó o asesinos, con gusto dedicaría mi vida para seguir descifrando esos patrones.

Todo el día estuve ausente y lo se, pero ese bendito reportaje me había dejado chalado el cerebro.

-Ten Ten, vamos al cine-

-Es una pregunta o una afirmación-

-Es una petición, _amore mio_ -

Decir que puse atención a la película de terror que Sai elegío, sería mentira, me embellece en sus besos y sus caricias y deje el asunto del asesinó atrás.

.

.

.

.

\- Te dejo en tu casa y me voy a casa _amore mio_ , necesito terminar unos bocetos que me pidió mi padre-

Le hice pucheros, por Dios, sabía que me encantaba estar con él, pero su trabajo con el señor Danzo era muy importante para él, por más que yo lo quisiera sólo para mí. Escuché unos pasos cada vez más cerca, y enseguida me puse alerta. Debía emplear mi aprendizaje de karate con certeza y limpieza. Cuando estaba a punto de noquear al intruso, la voz de Neji, se volvió clara.

-Ten Ten, Sai espérenme-

Tanto mi novio como yo nos detuvimos, cerca de nuestra cafetería favorita, ya estaba algo sola y oscura la calle, pero no me preocupe del todo, tenia a un perfecto peleador de Kin-box y a un cinta de negra en karate pisándonos los talones.

Pero cuando más segura me sentía, todo paso muy rápido, unas luces cegadores se encendieron de la nada, justo cuando Neji tocó mi hombro, el olor que desprendían esas luces era sofocante y lo último que sentía antes de perder por completo el sentido era que mi monedero circular de rana se me escapaba de las manos, luego el calor de un abrazo protector y por último nada.

=Reporte de última hora, encuentran cartera de la heredera de las academias de karate: Ama se tiene la creencia de que ha sido secuestrada por el asesino de los 33, junto a su novio e hijo del caricaturista Danzo y un amigo de la pareja =

=Fuentes cercanas aseguran que la hija de los señores AMA de las academias de Karate ah sido secuestrada por el asesino que acosa a Osaka=

=proclaman alerta las autoridades, por el secuestro número 34, del asesinó de Osaka, padres de las víctimas ruegan porque sólo sea un secuestro a cambio de dinero, temen perder a sus primogénitos=

* * *

¿Que tal?

¿Gusta o no?


	5. Songfic 2: Ice cream cake

Si tal vez, estén esperando una actualización del drable anterior, pero mmm este capi no jejeje, es un songfic, de una canción bastante pegajosa que no logro sacarme d ela cabeza, espero que les guste.

La canción se llama Ice Cream Cake de Red velvet... La historia es mía pero me gusto para relacionarla con en esta canción.

PD: Ya saben que lo que esta al centro y en itálicas es la letra de la canción.

* * *

Por fin después del horroroso semestre en la preparatoria, podía disfrutar de unas preciosas vacaciones de verano, me puse mi hermoso y nuevo vestido blanco de tejido antes de Salir a pasear con mis amigas...

 _Es un día de fiesta soleado y relajante_  
 _Estoy usando mi linda vestido blanco_  
 _Salí de la casa mientras tarareaba_  
 _La La La La La_

Caminaba por la calzada, esperando llegar pronto al café en el que había quedado con Sakura y Temari, estaba haciendo mucho calor y mucha gente en la calle, me detuve al final de la calle esperando que cambiara el semáforo para poder pasar y entonces lo vi.

 _Estas mirandome, mirandome fijamente_  
 _El momento en que cautive tu corazón_  
 _Mi voz temblorosa es como el sonido de los tambores en tu corazón_  
 _El sonido del centelleo de una campana suena_

 _La La La La La_

Naruto estaba al otro lado de la calle, estoy enamorada de él desde siempre y ya estoy harta de que no se de cuenta de que existo, el solía estar loco por Sakura y ella siempre le dejo claro que él solo era un amigo, fue lo mejor del mundo cuando Sakura se hizo novia oficial del Uchiha, ahí Naruto olvido sus esperanzas con Saku, yo la adoro, pero en esos días si la detestaba un poco; pero ahora mi amistad con ella es mejor que antes.

 _Por favor, dame ese dulce sabor, torta helada_  
 _Con un sabor que se adapte a este día especial_  
 _El helado que está en mi boca_  
 _Hace que tu corazón se acelere y vienes a mi_  
 _Es tan sabroso venir y perseguirme, no puedo aguantarlo_  
 _Grito, tu gritas, dame ese dame ese helado_

-Naruto- lo jale cuando estaba por pasar de mi, sin saludarme, no, no más. Naruto se iba a fijar en mí, hoy sería el primer paso.

-Hola Hina- se agacho y me beso en la mejilla. Yo no solté el agarre de su brazo.

-Voy por un helado, ¿Vienes?- que diga que sí, que diga que si. Estaba con los dedos cruzados de mi brazo izquierdo, el me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa de zorro y asintió.

 _Oh vainilla, chocolate, miel con una cereza arriba_  
 _Te mostraré diferentes cosas cada día, sólo a ti_  
 _Con más variedad que el arco iris reflejado en la fuente_  
 _Seré más atractiva incluso más para ti, quien saca mi amor_

 _Llévame y vamos, apúrate y vamos_  
 _Llévame en una pequeña moto_  
 _Mis manos que se envuelven alrededor de tu cintura_  
 _Harán que tu corazón se acelere incluso después que el día haya pasado_

 _La La La La La_

Mis amigas después de una hora de platicas y charlas, se despidieron dejándonos de nuevo solos, esta era sin duda la oportunidad, después de que él solito se ofreciera a acompañarme por unas cosas que debía comprar y después me acompañaría a mi casa. Nunca había pasado de más de 5 oraciones y más de 10 minutos con él; esto era genial tenerlo cerca, saber que miraba solo a mi.

Me miraba a mi, como siempre debía a haber sido, no podía contener mis sonrisas, mis sonrojos o mis estruendosas carcajadas, en la vida, había dejado escapar una risotada, pero hoy, era un día diferente. Naruto estaba conmigo.

Su celular sonó y sentí como si la nube en la que estaba, se hubiera hecho añicos, si, estaba triste y algo molesta, la maldita de su prima era la que le llamo.

-Si Karin, en un momento voy... si, si... aja bye- yo lo miraba algo desesperada, quería su atención para mí, pero bueno al menos había dado un gigantesco paso, al estar casi todo el día con él. -Hina, me tengo que ir, espero que...- pero no lo deje terminar.

No se de donde, pero me llego un impulso de besarlo.

 _Por favor, dame ese dulce sabor, torta helada_  
 _Con un sabor que se adapte a este día especial_

 _El helado que está en mi boca_  
 _Hace que tu corazón se acelere y vienes a mi_  
 _Es tan sabroso venir y perseguirme, no puedo aguantarlo_  
 _Grito, tu gritas, dame ese dame ese helado_  
 _Grito, tu gritas, dame ese dame ese helado_

 _¡Pum!, es la fusión en mi boca_  
 _Poniendo tanto que se siente como si mi boca se derritiese_

 _"Espero verte pronto Hinata"_ después de mi atrevimiento, entre corriendo a mi casa y a los pocos segundos de entrar a mi cuarto, me llego ese mensaje, el sería para mí, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

Como pueden ver, no es la canción completa, aquí les dejo el link, por si la quieren escuchar: watch?v=vGIDG-rx9Ho en lo personal a mi me encanta el ritmo.

Me gusta que Hinata, sea más atrevda, así que por eso, pues decidí ese beso del final, además creo, quedaba con la parte final que puse de la canción, espero les agrade y nos leemos pronto.

PD: ayer actualice Fragmentos, y en unos minutos subiré otro drable, que corresponde con secuencia al anterior, sobre el asesino de Osaka. Tambien pienso subir 2 capítulos de la historia que estoy adaptando que es: Relaciones Escandalosas, por si les gusta y quieren leerla ya va para el capitulo 7 creo jejeje, ya pronto se acabara.

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*


	6. Asesino en Osaka parte II

CONTINUACIÓN DEL ASESINO DE OSAKA DEL CAPITULO 4

Aclaraciones: == se trata de una noticia que se menciona en noticieros y programas de chismes o cosas así :P

* * *

= Viernes 18 de marzo de 2016: Diario XXXX =

Autoridades de OSAKA, refuerzan la búsqueda de la señorita Ten Ten Ama y su novio Sai, no hay testigos de su secuestro, comienzan la búsqueda en cámaras de seguridad del perímetro, donde se encontró la cartera. Tras las primeras 10 horas las autoridades cuentan con que no sean víctimas del asesino de los 33.

=Sábado 19 de marzo de 2016: Diario: vespertino de OSAKA=

Familias de los desaparecidos ofrecen altas sumas de dinero por información que ayude a recuperar sanos y salvos a sus herederos…

Policía reporta 4 casos de extorción a las familias del señor DANZO y los señores Ama. Se advierte no dar información falsa, ya que las personas que sean sorprendidas en dicha extorción, serán encarceladas por al menos 5 días hábiles por entorpecer la investigación.

=Dígame capitán HATAKE, ¿ya se tiene alguna pista de los 3 jóvenes?

No, aun no señorita HOZAKI. Pero ya se logró identificar al tercer joven que fue secuestrado. Su nombre es: Neji Hyuga y se presume que es amigo de la infancia de la señorita Ten Ten.

Capitan HATAKE: ¿Qué pronostico tiene ante el caso?

En la oficina central tratamos de no predisponer el caso, tratamos de dar con los secuestradores lo antes posible y tratamos de recuperar a los muchachos a salvo, pero seguimos tras un par de pistas que encontramos en las cámaras de seguridad, sin embargo no podemos revelarlas, espero comprenda señorita.

Bien capitán, esperemos que tengamos noticias pronto.

POV TEN TEN

Me duele la cabeza peor que si tuviera una resaca con sake, mi cuerpo esta aturdido y algo entumecido, no logro recordar nada de donde estoy, ni que estaba haciendo. No logro ver nada, por más que trato de enfocar la vista, y lo único que logro entender por medio del tacto, es que estoy acostada en una cama, amarrada y entonces lo recuerdo…

FLASH BACK:

-Ten Ten, Sai espérenme-

Tanto mi novio como yo nos detuvimos, cerca de nuestra cafetería favorita, ya estaba algo sola y oscura la calle, pero no me preocupe del todo, tenía a un perfecto peleador de Kin-box y a un cinta de negra en karate pisándonos los talones.

Pero cuando más segura me sentía, todo paso muy rápido, unas luces cegadores se encendieron de la nada, justo cuando Neji tocó mi hombro, el olor que desprendían esas luces era sofocante y lo último que sentía antes de perder por completo el sentido era que mi monedero circular de rana se me escapaba de las manos, luego el calor de un abrazo protector y por último nada.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y estuve tentada a gritar.

-No llores Ten Ten, saldremos de esta- decía Neji mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que había derramado…

=INTERRUMPIMOS LA SEÑAL LOCAL; PARA DAR EL ÚLTIMO INFORME DE LA POLICIA LOCAL:

SEA ENCONTRADO UN CUERPO EN LAS ORILLAS DE LA CARRETERA PRINCIPAL AL OESTE DE LA CIUDAD, SE CREE QUE ES UNO DE LOS DESAPARECIDOS DE LOS ULTIMOS DÍAS, PERO AUN NO SE CONFIRMA LA IDENTIDAD…

SEGUIREMOS INFORMANDO=

* * *

¿Que tal?

¿Gusta o no?

¿creen que sea SAI o algún otro desafortunado chico?


	7. Songfic 3: Just one a day (SASUSAKU)

SONGFIC 3: JUST ONE A DAY de BTS

PAREJA: SasuSaku

* * *

El baile de primavera se acercaba y yo estaba indeciso entre invitar a Sakura o quedarme en casa, hace un par de semanas me di cuenta que esa enana de cabello rosado, me gusta mucho y se que no le soy indiferente, pero será mucho pedir que ella sea la que de el primer paso. Me voy a volver loco la quiero conmigo, pero con las mujeres todo es tan complicado. Su cumpleaños esta cerca y también debería comprarle un regalo como lo hizo Naruto.

Debería ser músico o algo así para escribirle una canción y confesarme. Todo a la vez y sería más sencillo. Maldita SAKURA! sal de mi cabeza, déjame tranquilo, no quiero ver tu encantadora sonrisa, ni tus hermosos ojos, déjame en paz o ven dame uno de tus días sin que te lo pida y yo te haría feliz.

 _Si solamente tuviera un día_  
 _Quiero tranquilamente quedarme dormido intoxicado por tu dulce aroma_  
 _Si hay una oportunidad en mi ocupado horario_  
 _Quiero poner mi cuerpo en tus cálidos y profundos ojos_  
 _Me gusta eso, tu largo, lacio pelo_  
 _Tu cuello que me deja sin aliento cuanto te sujetas el pelo y tus cabellos caen._

 _Donde sea que vamos, mi bolso es tu cintura_  
 _Eres mi bebe, siempre que te miro, me quedo sin aliento_  
 _Como las calles de Myungdong, nuestro musica de fondo es el sonido de nuestra respiración_  
 _Tu voz cuando dices mi nombre_  
 _Quiero ser encarcelado dentro de ti y nadar en ti, quiero conocerte mas_

 _Explorar y aventurarme en tu profundo bosque de misterio_  
 _Aprecio la obra maestra que eres porque tu sola existencia es arte_  
 _Me imagino esto todas las noches todos los días porque de todas maneras es un sueño sin sentido_

Me he decidido creo que haré algo cursi, o mejor la secuestro el día de su cumpleaños le llevo a alguna reserva natural y la obligo a pasar todo e día conmigo, como una fiesta privada, pero debería hablar primero con ella. ¿Y si esta saliendo con alguien? Sencillo lo muelo a golpes y me quedo con ella.

-Hola Sakura- ¿No esta mal sin le digo un hola de vez en cuando verdad? Solo quedan 3 días para su cumpleaños debo actuar ya.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- esa sensual e inocente sonrisa debe ser solo para mí. -Sasuke espera, el viernes daré una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, ¿Quieres ir?-

-Hmp-

-Ten, esta e sla dirección- me extiende un papel rosa y se va sonrojada. Esa niña es una ternura, y aunque no me gusten las fiestas, tal vez pueda robármela después de las 12.

 _Solo un día, si puedo estar contigo_  
 _Solo un día, si puedo sostener tu mano_  
 _Solo un día, si puedo estar contigo_  
 _Solo un día (solo un día)_

 _Si solo pudiéramos estar juntos (Hazlo, hazlo)_  
 _Espero que pueda estar contigo por solamente un día (Hazlo, hazlo)_

 _Teniendo una fiesta, fiesta solamente contigo (Hazlo, hazlo)_  
 _Espero que pueda estar contigo por solamente un día (Hazlo, hazlo)_

 _Una fiesta, fiesta solamente contigo_  
 _Si solamente pudiera hacer eso, que lindo seria_  
 _Si solamente pudiéramos ir a algún lado a comer y ver una película tranquilamente_  
 _Haría cualquier cosa nena_  
 _Perdón, tal vez sea muy racional_  
 _Pero igual, si me vez algún día, sonreí_  
 _Talvez me resientas un poco no, mucho_  
 _Lo se, no podía mirarte mas por culpa de mi sueño_  
 _Entonces solo dame un día, no importa si es en un sueño, solo un día_  
 _De todas esas palabras que me tuve que tragar por la excusa de la realidad_  
 _Escogeré una y te la diré hazlo por hecho_

 _Encontrémonos cuando los tulipanes florezcan y decir adiós cuando se marchiten_  
 _No pensé que te superaría fácilmente pero_  
 _¿Es egoísta de mi parte creer que tú te sientes igual?_  
 _Todavía miento, diciendo que todo es por ti_  
 _Estas parada en el centro de mI vida_

 _27 de Marzo 8:00 pm_

Bien solo le había comprado una caja de chocolates, no soy bueno eligiendo regalos de cumpleaños y menos para una mujer. No se que es lo que le gusta a Sakura y no quiero arruinarlo con tonterías. Cuando entre a la casa de Sakura, ella me recibió en la puerta.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo al abrazarme, su perfume era exquisito y su calidez removió algo dentro de mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le susurre al oído y sentí su cuerpo estremecer.

Me tomo de la mano y se adentro en la sala, el lugar estaba repleto de personas del instituto aunque a ninguna salude. Divise a Naruto mientras se comía a besos a Shion su novia y algunos chicos del equipo de baloncesto.

-Toma asiento Sasuke-kun en un minuto vuelvo- Mire su espalda y su trasero hasta que salio de mi vista.

-¿Quieres?- un Obito medio borracho me extendía un vaso con un liquido azul y lo acepte, al menos podía beber un poco en lo que esperaba a que Saskura volviera.

 _Solo un día, si puedo estar contigo_  
 _Solo un día, si puedo sostener tu mano_  
 _Solo un día, si puedo estar contigo_  
 _Solo un día (solo un día)_

 _Si tú y yo estamos juntos, dejemos el tiempo irse_  
 _24 horas, si solo pudiera estar contigo_  
 _Te besaría desde el comienzo de la mañana_  
 _No puedo olvidarme de traer el almuerzo_

 _Sostengo tu mano y las levanto hacia el sol_  
 _Todavía no ha terminado, en el medio de una hermosa noche_  
 _Me confesare ante ti, con la luna como nuestra luz_  
 _Todas estas cosas me dicen_

 _"Si Solo tengo un día, es posible"_

 _Solo un día, si solo pudiera estar contigo_  
 _Solo un día, si pudiera sostener tu mano_  
 _Solo un día, si pudiera estar contigo_  
 _Solo un día (solo un día)_

 _Si solo pudiéramos estar juntos_  
 _(Hazlo, hazlo)_  
 _Espero poder estar contigo solo un día_  
 _(Hazlo, Hazlo)_

 _Teniendo una fiesta, fiesta solamente contigo_  
 _(Hazlo, hazlo)_  
 _Espero poder estar contigo por solo un día_  
 _(Hazlo, hazlo)_

 _Si solo pudiéramos estar juntos_

 _(Hazlo, hazlo)_  
 _Espero poder estar contigo solo un día_  
 _(Hazlo, hazlo)_

 _Si solo pudiéramos estar juntos_

 _Por favor ¿te puedes quedar conmigo?_

Eran las 12 menos 7 en mi reloj y en las ultimas casi 4 horas, muy pocas veces había estado con Sakura. Esta se había pasado la velada atendiendo a sus amigos y recibiendo abrazos y regalos. Estaba molesto y apunto de irme, cuando la vi pasar cerca de mi. La tome de la cintura y me encamine con ella abrazada al balcón más cercano.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, vinieron más personas de las que esperaba- no pude más la acerque todo lo que podía y la bese.

Fue un beso suave y casi efímero, Sakura estaba como en estado de Shock y solo atine a rozar mis labios con los suyos, mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura, me acerque a su cuello y aspire su aroma, delicioso.

-Me abandonaste toda la noche-

-Yo.. etto. Sasuke-kun...- su voz sonaba a un murmullo y no pude dejar de acariciar su cuello con mi nariz.

-¿Que te parece, si me acompañas a otro lugar? - Su cara enrojeció al instante - A cenar Sakura, pretendo conquistarte, antes de hacerte mi mujer...


	8. SERIE ABC: capítulo A

A partir de este capítulo iniciare una serie de 27 tipo historia de drables, uno con cada letra del abecedario serán SASUSAKU. Sin embargo no estarán todos juntos, lo más seguro es que escriba más songfics y algunos capítulos del asesino de OSAKA, aun así, espero sean de su agrado, besos a todos y espero sus sugerencias en los rewiens un beso

Quien guste seguirme en mis redes: Isntagram: 3, twitter: Als_sexy9 y en Facebook como Als Bts :) jejeje tengo una foto de SUga de BTS, por si gustan agregarme, un beso :*

 _Serie ABC Capítulo A: Amor a primera vista…_

Odio mucho el tener que acompañar a mi hermana Sakumi a sus clases de piano, soy lo opuesto a ella y es por eso que no lo soporto. Mis padres aún no entienden que el que seamos mellizas no implica que compartamos gustos en ningún tema.

Sakumi es mças alta que yo, su cabello es más bien ondulado y sus ojos son azules; ama la música clásica, estudia leyes y practica ballet en sus ratos libres. Ama los animales y piensa que vivir en casa con mis padres es una ley, que el matrimonio es esencial y que debe llegar virgen al matrimonio con su actual novio Kiba no es tema de discusión, ni excusa para que la llame mojigata, iuk no tengo nada en particular en contra de Kiba, pero me desespera el que hable tanto y que siempre hable de perros; aun así es la pareja indicada para mi hermana y se aman desde hace 3 años, flojera es lo que me da de solo verlos.

Yo Sakura Haruno, estudiante de idiomas, de uno 1.60cm, cabello lacio color rosa igual que Sakumi y ojos verde jade; existe más que un matrimonio perfecto. Les acabo de comunicar a mis padres que me ire de casa a final de mes; pero esos señores mojigatos han puesto el grito en el cielo, han impuesto la regla que si quiero irme debo acompañar a Sakumi a sus detestables y aburridas clases de piano.

Mi trabajo de mesera me da los suficientes ingresos para poder vivir en un modesto apartamento y pagar las cuentas y la universidad, o eso quiero creer, mis ahorros me dan suficiente para alquilar el departamento 6 meses y mi dignidad me indica que es hora de volar del nido. El lugar donde son las clases es un bonito teatro, supongo que sí tengo tiempo podría retomar mis clases de baile contemporáneo en este lugar.

-Saku- miro a Sakumi indicándole que tiene mi atención- Están montando _El cascanueces_ pero han dicho que quieren cambiar un poco las coreografías, ya sabes darle un toque más actual, ¿Por qué no adicionas para parte del reparto o como coreógrafa?-

-¿Estás loca? Hace años que no bailo- le digo con los ojos en blanco.

-No pierdes nada con intentar- dice como si tal cosa – Además eres muy buena en lo que haces Saku-

El lugar es majestuoso y precioso, un teatro muy al estilo romántico con ligeros toques del movimiento gótico en los extremos de los balcones y del escenario. Sakumi está hablando y practicando con un grupo de chicos, todos muy al estilo de mi hermana, tan nerds. Yo la observo desde los asientos que están frente al escenario, es buena ya casi domina la partitura de _Yurima,_ no estoy segura pero creo que es: _River flows in you_ siempre me ha gustado esa canción, es excelente cuando eres una adolescente y necesitas expresar tu amor al baile.

Mi hermana se detiene y se levanta para saludar a un moreno y alto chico, desde donde estoy no logro verlo bien, pero parece atractivo.

-Sakura ven aquí- Sakumi me grita como si fuera una niña, no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Camino y subo al escenario con toda la parsimonia que puedo. Al acercarme puedo ver al guapo chico que conversa con mi hermana. Es alto, algo musculoso pero no de manera grotesca, su cabello es negro azulado y tiene una nariz recta que hacen perfecto ángulos con sus pómulos, unos labios carnosos pero masculinos y por ultimo unos ojos negros como la más oscura noche que se ven tan sensuales con esa sonrisa torcida que me está dedicando, es un descarado, no oculta su mirada al recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

-Sakura él es Sasuke Uchiha- el asiente- es un excelente amigo y el director de todos los programas artísticos que se llevan a cabo en este teatro.- Sasuke me tiende la mano en forma de saludo y no dudo en tomarla.

-Mucho gusto Sakura- hace una pausa sin soltar mi mano.- Sakumi me hablado mucho de ti.-

-Para el deberías audicionar baka, apuesto a que a Sasuke le gustara la forma en la que bailas y tu imaginación para crear nuevos pasos- Sakumi posa su mano en mi hmbro, pero no logro hablar, me sobrecoge la calidez de la mano de Sasuke, su mirada y su sonrisa son un arma demasiado irresistible para mí.

-Será un placer verte bailar Sa-ku-ra- deletrea mi nombre de manera exquisita mientras besa mi mano.

¿Les gusta este Sasuke, seductor?

Espero sus rewiens, besos


End file.
